nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Joseph Kosuth
Joseph Kosuth plasticien contemporain américain, né le 31 janvier 1945 à Toledo (Ohio). Il est un des fondateurs de l’art conceptuel au milieu des années 1960. Il vit entre New York et Rome. Biographie Joseph Kosuth étudie de 1955 à 1962 au Toledo Museum School of Arts, en 1963 au Cleveland Art Institute et de 1965 à 1967 à la School of Visual Arts de New York. En 1965, il expose des "Proto-investigations", série de travaux qui annonce l’avènement de l’Art conceptuel. Le plus connu de ces travaux est One and Three Chairs, acquis par le Centre Georges-Pompidou. En 1968, il est sélectionné par Marcel Duchamp pour une bourse de la Fondation Cassandra. En 1969, il est rédacteur du journal Art and Language et travaille avec le groupe artistique du même nom. En 1972, il participe à la Documenta 5 à Cassel avec le projet Index 0001. En 1971 et 1972, il étudie l'anthropologie et la philosophie à la New School for Social Research de New York. En 1991, il réalise pour la ville de Figeac une sculpture commémorative de Jean-François Champollion, Ex Libris : il s’agit de l’agrandissement au sol de la pierre de Rosette, sur laquelle on peut marcher. Kosuth a enseigné à la Hochschule für Bildende Künste de Hambourg (1988-1990), à l'Académie des Beaux-Arts de Stuttgart (1991-1997), à la Kunstakademie de Munich (2001-2006). Il enseigne actuellement à l'Istituto Universitario di Architettura de Venise. En 2009, il est invité par le Musée du Louvre pour réaliser une création in situ : il écrit au néon des phrases inspirées de Nietzsche sur les murs du Palais du Louvre. Ses travaux Joseph Kosuth, en réaction contre l’école formaliste américaine, abandonne la peinture sitôt ses études d'art achevées. Pour lui, l’art doit se fonder sur des propositions positives, alors que les questions d’ordre formel ou celles touchant à la personnalité de l’artiste ne le sont jamais absolument. Parce qu'il voit dans l'œuvre d'art le but esthétique comme exercice à part entière, non comme art à proprement parler, Kosuth va vouloir séparer l'esthétique, c'est à dire le jugement valorisé de la perception du monde, de l'Art. « Art as art » devient plus ou moins la devise de cet artiste qui utilisera la littéralité de ses œuvres pour tenter de penser les choses de manière objective, les pièces souvent tautologiques nous disent qu'elles ne pourraient être autrement que comment elles sont : Five Words In Orange Neon se compose de cinq néons orange et indique de ne pas regarder autre chose que ce que l'on voit, en évitant toute interprétation. Le but de son travail est de « produire du sens », même s’il faut pour cela bannir l’aspect esthétique de l’œuvre. Se basant sur une tautologie : « L’art est la définition de l’art », il affirme que l’art est langage, que l’art relève du domaine des idées, qu’il n’a rien à voir avec l’esthétique ou le goût. Il parle de « propositions artistiques » plutôt que d’« œuvres ». Pour lui, « Une œuvre d’art est une présentation de l’intention de l’artiste : si celui-ci déclare que cette œuvre d’art-ci est de l’art, cela signifie que c’est une définition de l’art ». Dès 1965, ses "Proto-investigations", inspirées des "Philosophical Investigations" de Wittgenstein que Joseph Kosuth cite fréquemment, s’acheminent vers une réflexion de plus en plus abstraite. Les Proto-investigations désignent en réalité une série d’œuvres pour la plupart restées à l’état de notes : "Je ne disposais tout simplement pas de l’argent nécessaire, à cet âge, pour fabriquer des œuvres, et, franchement, il n’y avait pas lieu de le faire, alors que je n’avais pas d’espoir tangible de pouvoir les présenter, et aussi compte tenu de la nature du travail". La première série de Proto-investigations se nomme One and three. Un objet simple, une chaise dans l'exemple le plus connu One and Three Chairs, est placé contre une cimaise, entre sa photographie, à l'échelle 1/1, son image reproduite par un procédé mécanique et sa définition rapportée d’un dictionnaire anglais (ou bilingue en fonction du lieu d’exposition). Voir analyse détaillée de One and Three Chairs (1965). Pour la seconde investigation, Kosuth se passe de l'objet et n'utilisera que la définition pure, tirée en blanc sur fond noir en utilisant un dictionnaire des idées et des notions. Il réduit l'œuvre à une enquête sur sa propre nature et s'interroge sur les attentes du spectateur en face d'une œuvre d'art. (voir plus bas Art as Idea as Idea (Meaning)) Bien que l'agrandissement photographique d'une définition de dictionnaire soit très proche d'un tableau, le spectateur qui y est confronté est privé de toute représentation iconographique; de même les termes qui lui sont proposés ne suscitent chez lui aucune interprétation touchant à des objets finis. Aucun autre sens ne pouvant lui être attribué que la définition exposée, il est invité à rester au plus près de la réalité de ce qui est proposé et à analyser ce qui relient ou séparent la réalité et son concept c'est à dire qu'il est confronté aux rapports qui lient l'idée qui définit cette réalité, au langage qui véhicule son concept. Joseph Kosuth ne discute pas sur la beauté de l'art : il veut enlever la conception de beauté et d'esthétique dans l'art. Il affirme que l’art, par les efforts de l’artiste, ne peut que mettre l’art en question, en l’interrogeant sur sa propre nature : "Le ready-made fit de l’art une question de fonction. Cette transformation, ce passage de l’apparence à la conception, marquera le début de l’art moderne et de l’Art conceptuel. Tout l’art après Duchamp est conceptuel"(Art after philosophy, 1969). Il parvient à une proposition satisfaisante : "l’idée de l’art et l’art sont la même chose". Prenant exemple sur l’analyse logique, il reconnaît que les tautologies sont les seules propositions valables puisque, comme l’art, elles restent vraies en vertu d’elles-mêmes : "L’art est une tautologie. L’art est la définition de l’art". L’ensemble de son œuvre s’élabore au plus près de ces schémas. Ses pièces n’apparaissent pleinement à la conscience du spectateur qu’au moment même de la lecture du texte qui y figure. Écrits théoriques Joseph Kosuth est l'auteur de l'article L'Art après la philosophie (1969) qui a marqué la théorie de l'art contemporain et qui peut valoir comme un manifeste de l'art conceptuel. L'essentiel de ses réflexions s'articule autour de ces propositions: Le XXe siècle est une époque marquée par la "fin de la philosophie" au sens où la philosophie se résout dans une forme de linguistique analytique qui ne considère au contraire que du dit et ne voit dans le non-dit que de l'indicible. L'homme de science ne croit plus à la philosophie. La "fin de la philosophie" au XXe siècle est contemporaine d'un "commencement de l'art" lorsque Marcel Duchamp présente ses premiers ready-made. C'est le point de départ de l'art conceptuel. "Le ready-made fait de l’art une question de fonction. Cette transformation, ce passage de l’apparence à la conception, marque le début de l’art moderne et de l’Art conceptuel. Tout l’art après Duchamp est conceptuel." Kosuth se propose de démontrer qu'il n'y a pas d'art avant le début de l'art conceptuel et que l'art conceptuel prend la relève de la philosophie en se mettant à l'écart de la philosophie. Kosuth établit une distinction entre "l'esthétique" et l'art. Il part, au point de vue historique, d'une opposition entre l'art conceptuel et "l'art formaliste". Tout l'art antérieur à Marcel Duchamp y compris "l'art moderne" relève de l'esthétique et du formalisme. L'esthétique considère un ensemble de critères formels, qui relèvent finalement du beau et du jugement de goût et de la fonction décorative ainsi que de "jugements sur la perception du monde en général". On a pris "l'habitude" d'associer l'esthétique avec l'art, mais Kosuth juge que c'est une erreur. L'art est distinct de l'esthétique, car l'esthétique ne s'interroge pas sur l'art. Elle n'apporte aucune connaissance à ce sujet. L'art ne consiste pas en critères formels, mais il suffit de nommer quelque chose art pour que ce soit de l'art. "Être artiste aujourd'hui signifie s'interroger sur l'entité art". N'importe quel objet peut devenir art à partir du moment où il est placé dans le contexte de l'art. L'œuvre d'art est alors une proposition concernant l'art. Il faut que l'objet ait quelque chose à dire au point de vue du langage de l'art pour être de l'art. L'art dépend d'un contexte artistique. Il faut être informé du concept d'art pour comprendre une forme d'art. Kosuth s'appuie sur la distinction établie par Alfred Jules Ayer entre l'analytique et le synthétique. La proposition analytique est indépendante de toute présupposition empirique et ne concerne pas les objets ni leur propriétés formelles. La proposition est synthétique lorsqu'elle est déterminée par des faits de l'expérience. L'œuvre d'art correspond à une proposition analytique dans laquelle on dit que l'art est l'art, "l'art est la définition de l'art". On ne se préoccupe pas des propriétés formelles des œuvres, mais seulement de l'art au point de vue conceptuel. L'art est en ce sens une tautologie et entretient en ce sens un rapport avec la logique et les mathématiques pour se distinguer radicalement de la philosophie et de la religion, lesquelles parlent des "besoins spirituels de l'homme" et de ce qui se trouve "au-delà de la physique". Œuvres remarquables *''One and Three Chairs, 1965 (Voir article spécifique) *''Four Words Four Colors 1965, œuvre "tautologique", formée de 4 néons de couleurs différentes, reprenant ces mots. Il produit également "la réciproque" Four Colors Four Words. *''N’importe quelle vitre de… à placer contre n’importe quel mur de…'', 1966, se présente sous forme de vingt-deux carrés de verre progressant de dix centimètres en dix centimètres de 60 cm à 270 cm, exposés intégralement ou non, mais qui exige une présentation minimum de cinq plaques, quelles que soient leurs dimensions. *''Art as Idea as Idea (Meaning, Specific, ...)'' 1967, Dans sa série de "seconde investigation", simple agrandissement photographique blanc sur noir de définitions du dictionnaire. *''Cathexis'' 1982 série de photographies, Cathexis est la transcription en grec de Besetzung, concept freudien défini comme un processus d'investissement d'énergie mentale ou émotive dans une personne, un objet, ou une idée. *''Zéro & Non, 1985 (Voir article spécifique) *Ex-libris (La Pierre de Rosette), 1991, reproduction géante, au sol, à Figeac, de la Pierre de Rosette (Voir article spécifique) Expositions notables * Documenta, 1977, 1982, 1992 * Musée d'art contemporain de Lyon, 1985, * Biennale de Paris, 1985 * Institut d'art contemporain de Villeurbanne, ''L'Art et le Temps. Regards sur la quatrième dimension, Villeurbanne, 1985 * Centre for Contemporary Art, Varsovie, 1996 * Musée Solomon R. Guggenheim, Singular Forms Sometimes Repeated : Art from 1951 to the Present, New York, 2003 * Musée du Louvre, Ni apparence, ni illusion, 2009 * Centre Pompidou-Metz Chefs-d'œuvre? , 2010 Citations * « Tout art (après Duchamp) est (par nature) conceptuel car l'art n'existe que conceptuellement. » * « Ce que l'art a de commun avec la logique et les mathématiques, c'est qu'il est une tautologie ; c'est-à-dire que l’''idée d'art'' (ou l’''œuvre d'art'') et l'art sont la même chose et peuvent être évaluées comme art sans qu'il soit nécessaire de sortir du contexte de l'art à titre de vérification. » * « La seule exigence de l'art s'adresse à l'art. L'art est la définition de l'art. » Galerie Image:Kosuth4c.JPG|''Four Colors Four Words'', 1965 Image:Kosuth9847.JPG|''One and Three Chairs'' 1965 Image:Kosuthart.jpg|''Art as Idea as Idea (Meaning)'' 1967 Image:Kosuthcathexis.jpg|''Cathexis'', 1982 Image:Kosuth851.JPG|''Zéro & Non, 1985 Image:Kosuthrosette.jpg|Ex-libris (La Pierre de Rosette)'', 1991 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain américain Catégorie:Art conceptuel Catégorie:Naissance en 1945